The Spirits That I Called
by Bumbleb. Free
Summary: Chapter 4 up! 20 Years after the start of the EarthMinbari War, Delenn begins to unveil an old friend's biggest and darkest secret.
1. Prologue

**The Spirits That I Called**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own a thing: Babylon 5, all characters, places and related indicia belong to Warner Bros. and JMS. Well, no, actually all additional characters and things that seem new to you do belong to me.

_Author's note:_ Ok, it's been a while.

About this story – I don't want to spoil anything by telling too much, except that even if you don't like it, I'm fairly sure you have never ever read this plotline before. If you have, please tell me, I would be extremely surprised . It's a bit

AU-ish but I try not to go there too much.

I actually have a detailed plot-line set out that I won't budge from, not just a vague idea about where I'm going, so I know how long it'll get (it'll take me a while) and I will finish this off as soon as possible. I want to get it off my mind, too.

Unfortunately I don't have a beta, so if you find any inconsistencies, or something that isn't right either because it's technically, biologically, canonically or otherwise impossible – please don't hesitate to drop me a line to tell me.

Finally – please enjoy! And please feel free to review – you'd make my day.

* * *

**Prologue**

All day he had been laying in his room, waiting for night to come, staring up at the stars his father had painted for him in the ceiling, and imagining how the small, bright dots represented an infinite diversity of life no one knew about and that was there only for him to explore.

There was only he and the universe, and the universe was his.

He was certainly not that boy anymore and he had never become an explorer but an important man dedicated to serving nothing but his known world. And yet here he was, looking all day at the small, bright dots through the window of the small shuttle, enjoying the serenity that only space brought him.

He had left a few days ago, not telling anyone, as everyone knew and no one dared to ask.

Silently, he had made his way to a corner of the galaxy he had never visited before, imagining that the stars were different there, as untouched by anyone's eyes.

It had been time to leave again, when he couldn't stand the constant bickering, the petty discussions and the everyday squabble anymore. Here he would sit and wait and look until the stars told him to return home, and the bickering and the petty discussions became meaningful again.  
Or until he ran out of fuel, but it still gave him a couple of days.

One thing he had learned from his childhood was that after a while of waiting and looking, some things that were perfect constants started to move, and illusions filled the mind. Coincidentally it appeared that these illusions had come back to him, just in this moment of waiting and looking as he felt his world shake, and space giving way to a colourful swirl ejecting a perfect mechanic dragon.

His body urged him to let him return fully to the dreamy sleep that had overcome him a few hours earlier but his mind caught him just in the right moment to let him wake up. Suddenly he was widely awake, as he realised that the dragon that had lazily loitered in his dazed dream was a ship – a real, solid ship unlike anything he had ever seen before, that were right in front of his eyes.

It was the biggest ship he had ever seen, vast and dark, almost clumsy yet intimidating. It was seemingly unaware of the presence of his small ship as it slowly glided past him, moving to a point further away to his right where another jumpgate was formed.

The point had just started to open as he realised that he could not just stay behind as if nothing had happened. He had just found a new race, a new civilisation in the galaxy, and if that ship left, he could call for others to search for it but they might never find it again and something great might be lost. Without thinking for another second he steered his small flyer to be right behind the massive alien ship. Suddenly afraid that the jumpgate would close just in front of him, separating from the large ship he sneaked up closely until he almost could feel the massive engines of the ship and he only could see the dark metal compartment of the rear.

The first trip to hyperspace was exiting, as he was engulfed by the strange design and he felt a surge of adrenaline rushing through, fearing that he would be discovered. Being only in a small flyer, he had no trouble following the mammoth ship, which slid along in a graceful pace suitable only to mammoth ships.

But as nothing happened – he remained hidden and after a while it got tedious to examine the ship and occasionally make a jump. In fact, he had never imagined his adventure becoming such a dull pastime but eventually he realised that they were approaching their goal, when they emerged from hyperspace to a normal space that was filled with alien ships, small and great, all with the same tinny characteristics.

He was there and for a minute fear threatened to conquer him, as he remembered that he was all alone, surrounded by an alien race he literally knew nothing about. He had entered their home without an invitation, he most certainly didn't know their language and there was a large chance they'd shoot him at sight. Yet he was exited, that he himself had been chosen to find these aliens, maybe even establish contact - create a bond between races that would be important to his people.

There, right in front of him was what he believed to be their home planet. It was quite small, greenish but surrounded by a multitude of ships and stations and satellites, a constant buzz that nonetheless seemed to ignore him, or maybe they were just unable to read his signals, after all they probably knew nothing about his ships either.

Certain of being invisible behind the large ship he closed up, taking a closer look at the planet they were approaching. He imagined there being millions of beings running around in streets far down, he assumed they were quite advanced, due to their ships and the strange equipment they had sent up in space to protect the planet. However, they appeared useless, as it was easy for him to pass the radars in the shadow of the native ship. It suddenly struck him, that if he didn't put an instant end to his escapade he would soon indeed be landing on the alien planet, where they would surely find out about him soon enough. Then again, his fuel was low, and as the reality of his little voyage suddenly struck him he cursed himself for his curiosity.

There would never be a grand meeting between the races, because he soon would be dead either way, either by crashing on the planet or by being killed as an alien enemy by these strangers. He briefly wondered what was worse, but was abruptly torn out of his reverie, as he realised that he was about to enter atmosphere and his instruments showed strange readings. They had started acting strangely when he had come closer to the planet and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was too late to return now.

The choice had been made for him – he was going down and he was going to crash and the aliens reactions to his existence all of a sudden became the least of his worries.

Atmosphere hit his little flyer hard and sharply, as he desperately tried to regain control of the ship. It was hot and while the entrance to atmosphere had he realised that he was approaching ground with absurd speed.

Having kept some of the steering capacity, the ship finally agreed to slow down, allowing him to manoeuvre.

_Think! Think - the blue is probably water. The yellow – straight lines, it must be fields. Grey? Cities? Let them have photosynthesis and let that green there be forests!_

To his left there was some white sticking up, mountains he believed, and decided that left wasn't the way to go. To his right, there was a very large patch of green; and behind it a large patch of yellow. Developed land, he would almost stand a chance of surviving if he landed in the open, despite the risk of discovery. As he flew over what he believed were treetops, he rapidly realised that there was no chance he would reach the fields. He was going down, and he was going down fast.

The highest treetops had started to come in his way. While slowing down his ship, they also threatened to cause serious danger as he descended. He felt the flyer shook and he was bumped around between the trees, while he desperately tried to remain what little steering power that he still had.

_There!_

He could not believe his luck as he saw the trees open up in front of him, while he tried to control his crude landing. His ship was cutting off large branches that bruised the hull and he believed it would take no more, as he realised he was only a few feet above ground. Then, all of a sudden, he saw it! He had reached the clearing he had just found! In a last, frantic attempt he tried to keep the nose of the ship up while attempting to land.

The flyer stuttered, bouncing up and down on ground like a toy, before it slipped and started to glide on the ground. He madly tried to put it to a halt, but was abruptly relieved of that task as the small flyer came to a brutal halt with a large thump. In the fraction of a second he recognized that he had hit a rock, before everything went black.

_

* * *

_

_That was the prologue - hope you liked it. Chapter 1 will follow soon, as it is basically already written._


	2. Chapter 1

Julie – yep, you're right; it does involve the Minbari :

**Chapter 1**

2265

Dawn had just approached Tuzanor as Delenn woke up. She rolled over in her bed to take a look at her husband lying next to her snoring a little. After a while she realised that she was unable to return to sleep, so she silently rose and left the room, donning a silken robe on the way out. She thought about breakfast, but decided she would wait until John and David got up, she was not hungry either way. Instead she walked out on the balcony. The sun had come up and it looked as if it was to be a lovely day.

_Twenty years_, she thought. _It has been twenty years._

Twenty years had passed since her world had changed. Since everybody's world had changed. Had she thought then, that one day she would be here, married to a man from the planet she had started a war against just twenty years ago? That they would have a child together? How there was a huge organisation of men and women that were protecting the galaxy, working to prevent wars like the one she once started and she was leading it the best she could?

_  
Oh, Dukhat, old friend. How I wish you were here to see this. I think that you would have liked what we accomplished. Even if at the prices we paid. We have built something lasting, I hope. You would truly have liked it._

She couldn't believe that it had only been twenty years since he had died. She was careful to avoid saying that he had been killed. It didn't seem to fit anymore, not today.

Sometimes when she walked down the corridors, she would almost expect that Dukhat would call her, and if she turned around he would stand in front of her, looking at her a little scolding, but with his unmistakably dignified warmth. And she would be a simple acolyte, his pupil, nothing more.

_I miss you very much today, dear friend._

He had seen in her the leader she would once be, she wondered if he would have proud of her, if he would have forgiven the mistakes she had made. If he would have forgiven _the_ mistake she had made.

Delenn was suddenly reminded of the coming days, of the great memorial service that was coming up to honour the fallen in the Earth-Minbari war, twenty years after the war begun. There would be survivors, militaries, relatives of the fallen and politicians and other important men and women from both worlds and she hoped that somehow Valen would get her through these days.

She knew the importance of remembrance, then again, she would always remember it; the guilt was a part of her. Seeing the faces of all the people whose life she destroyed would prove a painful task, she was sure, but even more sure that it was part of her expiation to go through with it.

Then again she wished she had someone to talk to, but there were only two people she could have shared something with, one was dead and the other was precisely the one person she could never speak to about the war, no matter how deep their love was.

"Are you up already?" his voice asked as he stood in the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, John. I could not sleep any more."

"Are you alright?" He moved towards her to plant a small kiss on the mouth.

"Yes, John, I am fine," she sighed a little absent-mindedly but smiled reassuringly. Delenn regarded the tiled floor for a moment, then continued: "Actually, I was going to ask you if you could take David out to the Virani Mountains alone today?"

"Why? We were going together, I thought?" he said a little accusingly "Work? You promised to take the day off with me and David."

"Yes, I know, but I think it would be a good idea for the both of you to do some – how do you say? – 'male bonding'?" She grew more serious. "I think I need the day for myself, just today."

"Sure that you're ok?"

"I am very much 'ok'. Please, John."

David and John left soon afterwards. John was looking a little worried, but David was much too excited about going to the mountains to notice. Delenn had felt an uncommon surge of relief as they left and she was able to enter the library. Today, she could not stand cheerful company. She sat down in one of the large armchairs John had imported from Earth, resting her head against the worn-out leather.

_Twenty years_. It refused to leave her head. She missed him a lot today.

"Computer, please play personal log of Dukhat, June 2245."

"Please provide password."

She provided the password, and closed her eyes as the pleasant, wise voice of her teacher filled the room, telling about his plans for his people and her. He told her that he was intending to make her a full member of the Grey Council within time, that he thought her to be ready. She noted how his voice was filled with pride as he spoke about her.

_Oh, if you only had seen that I was not ready. I was not worthy the trust you gave to me. You would never have let your mind be controlled by grief and rage. You would never have called for revenge without thinking. I was so foolish. No death of a Human ever brought you back._

One tear dried quickly on her cheek.

The following hours she moved backwards in his logbook, taking it one Human month at a time, listening to his thoughts and ideas, carefully avoiding his last entries. Now, being back in November 2244, she heard a damped and grave Dukhat absent-mindedly recall the daily activities of the Grey Council. It felt comforting.

"Computer, please play October 2244."

Dukhat rapidly accounted for a small problem in the Council in the last days of October.

"Please play the records from all of October."

"There are no more entries in October 2244."

She opened her eyes in surprise. Dukhat had kept diary meticulously, with an entry at least every second day, often more.

"Then commence playing September 2244."

"There are no entries in September 2244."

Now she sat up. He did not keep a log for two months?

"Play August 2244."

"There are no entries in August 2244."

"Play July 2244."

A second later his voice gripped her again, telling about his worries for the Grey Council and his own problems, how he felt tired of his avocation and how he felt that the important things were lost in the windings of bureaucracy.

Three months? There had been no entries for three months? She tried to recall if she knew where he had been at the time, but could not remember, at that time she had been very busy with her own assignments. She could not remember that she had seen him during this time, but that was not uncommon, since he often was away on business or on his own little excursions. Nonetheless, he had always kept a detailed record of his doings.

"Computer, stop."

She rose out of the chair, suddenly intrigued. She had been told by Kadenn, Dukhat's aunt and now clan eldest, that these files were his full logbook. Had she lied? But why would she? To preserve a family secret, an unfortunate event that would cast a bad light on the clan?

Leaving the room swiftly, she set course for the house of Kadenn, her wistfulness substituted with an increasing curiosity.

Any comments are very much appreciated! Chapter 2 to follow soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_2244_

"So, Mr. Masov, how did this happen?"

Dr Justin Monroe had just entered the patients little cot in the hospitals emergency ward, looking partly at his notes and partly at his patient.

Justin sat down opposite to him on a small stool with a friendly smile. The man opposite of him was elderly but robust, someone who spent his retirement in the nature and the doctor knew it would take Mr. Masov several weeks until his broken leg had healed again and he could return to the forest.

"You know, at your age, you might consider being a little less reckless out there in the woods."

The old man chuckled.

"But Doctor, I wasn't even reckless. Well not today, at least. I keep telling you, there was something moving around in the woods, like a giant invisible robot or something. It clipped off the trees as if they were matches. Big chunks fell from the sky."

"Yes, I am sure it was, Mr. Masov." He said friendly, while examining the legs.

"If it is as you said, Mr Masov, then you were at least very lucky to get away with just this leg. It should heal just fine within a couple of weeks, unless you decide to join an acrobatics team. Or continue ducking from falling trees."

"I'll do my best, Doctor."

Justin stood up and gave a medtech some instructions before returning to the corridor outside. As he stepped outside, he still had a grin on his face.

"Anything funny?" Dr Ling asked as he walked by with a cup of coffee in the right hand.

"No, just an old man who told me that monsters falling from the sky, massacring trees."

"Monsters, eh? We lie heavy on the supernatural front today."

Justin shrugged and nodded his head confusedly.

"Just had a forester in – aliens have invaded the forest nearby, did you know. They have a secret base there planning an intergalactic war."

"Well, see - that's what we're missing, Pavel, while we're kept prison here by the evil witch. Aliens, monsters, all kinds of fun, all we have is an evil witch."

Both laughed a little, as only fellow sufferers could, at least those who hadn't had any proper rest in the last 30 hours.

"Having a laugh here, gentlemen?" a deep, rough voice asked and they both instantly stopped.

"It's nothing Dr. King."

"Good, then I'll assume you can be returning to work then?" Dr. King asked with a sour note.

"Yes, Dr."

"It pleases me to hear that, Dr. Monroe. So why don't you take care of this man here?" She pointed at a tiny, slim man with a large head, looking as if he just had received the beating of his life. And as if he had been sitting and waiting on the sickbed in the corridor for hours.

"Yes. Of course. I'll be right at it."

"Good. Dr. Ling you're with me." Dr. King nodded strictly and left with Pavel behind. Justin grinned as his friend shot him a pained glance.

* * *

_2265_

Kadenn lived in a great mansion in the north of the city, as it was expected of a woman of her status. Delenn had only been there a few times, and vaguely recognised the house as she stepped out of the transporter. She had only spoken to Kadenn a few times, too, but her she could remember excellently.

The door was opened by one of Kadenn's assistants, who let her in with a respectful bow. Delenn was shown into a large room and the assistant left her. She had been waiting for a good half hour as she heard footsteps approach and an elderly but still tall and graceful woman entered the room. Delenn wondered how old she was, she knew that she had been older than Dukhat's parents and he himself had always looked much younger than his years.

"Delenn of Mir. Such an unexpected visit."

"Kadenn." Delenn bowed formally to both and received a slight nod in response.

"So you come to these parts of the city now?"

"I am sorry I have not come to see you more often."

"It is perfectly understandable. You are otherwise engaged. Please sit down."

It was not said as a question, and Delenn tried to smile to cover her awkwardness.

She showed her a seat and Delenn sat down, as the elderly woman regarded her with stifled apprehension. Kadenn had never liked her - she tolerated her to stay loyal to Dukhat, but never crossed the line to friendliness to appease the other members of her family.

"I hope you are doing well?"

"Yes, but I hope you have not come here to merely discuss our health."

"Eh – no. That is true. I – I have-…I came across Dukhat's personal log once again, well…"

Kadenn impatiently raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well, I have however come across some inconsistencies that I wanted to ask you about?"

"And it would be?"

"There seems to be a part that is missing."

"I told you I gave you everything that I had. Yet you come to my house and question me?"

"No, Kadenn, I am sorry, I do not question you. I simply noted that there are over three months missing in his log, and I wanted to know if there might have been a technical flaw or maybe they are stored somewhere else or …"

"As I just said, you have been given everything. Typically, for you,that is not enough."

"Please Kadenn, I just want to know what happened. I think it is very unusual for him, that there is so much missing. He always kept a diary."

"When was this?"

"In the fall of 2244."

Kadenn leaned back, closing her eyes halfway.

"Yes, I remember. I do not know where the log is, I doubt there evenwas one. I remember however, that he was away at that time. On one of his little trips. He never spoke a word of where he had been. But when he returned, he was changed."

* * *

Chapter 2 turned up a little later than expected, sorry for that, I had a hell of a week. Hope to post Ch. 3 soon.

I hope you enjoy the ride so far - any comments/thoughts etc, - I'd love'em!


	4. Chapter 3

It has been ages since I put something up, and honestly, I had the feeling that the whole B5-fanfic thing had died off, so I didn't really think about ever finishing this story. But the story has been popping up in my mind from time to time, refusing to leave my imagination, so I thought I'd give it another go, to get this thing off my mind, and because I really love B5-fics and think it's such a shame so little is written today. So please, I'd be very happy if you'd dropped me a line with a comment if you love it/hate it/neither. Onto Chapter 3:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

2244

Justin walked up to he young man Dr. King had assigned to his care, while making a rough estimate on his condition. He probably had fractures on his right arm. His breathing was rugged, so he also assumed a broken rib that caused pain. Or it might just be the multiple bruising that was bugging him.

"Mr…?"

"Just Anton, Doc." He was a pale boy, with dark eyes and circles under his wide, black eyes, that he kept circling around in the room, giving him an air of craziness. Justin didn't mind.

"So Anton, it looks as if someone did a good work beating you up?"

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Justin ran the scanner over the man, motioning him to lie down.

"So, what happened?"

"It was them."

"Them, eh? A gang?"

"No. The government."

"The government? I see. They beat you up like this?"

"Yes. In a way."

"Oh. So you're an important man then, Mr. Antonovich?"

"Well, yes, sort of. I came onto their territory. I've finally uncovered their secret."

"Really? That's interesting. What is their secret?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't." Justin answered with an amused tone as he inspected his patients eye. He flinched at the touch.

"You don't believe me!"

"Me? Sure, sure. You have discovered the government's secret. Why should I doubt that?" he said, friendly, bemused.

"Well, what would you say if I could prove that the government has set up a secret testing area, right here."

"Right here? In the hospital?"

"No, not 'right here-right here'. But close enough. In the forest just a few kilometres north. If you enter from where the highway takes off in the north, and move around five or six kilometres to the southwest, there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've known they have an area like that for years. Just an accident I found it. It must bother them a lot that I know. I bet they're after me now, they always know, when someone knows." He whispered conspiratorially, excited.

"I thought they knew, that's why they beat you up?"

The young man squirmed awkwardly.

"Well, no."

"Let me guess, you went to the forest. A tree fell on you. And then you dreamt lots of strange dreams."

"You're making fun of me! I saw something, I really did! I-I saw a plane crash. I've seen nothing like it! I promise you. Just the mere impact of the plane hitting ground threw me like 200 meters off ground! Well sort of anyway. And then I blacked out and next time I woke up I had been dumped next to the highway. I bet it was the ship Earth Gov's secretly developing! I mean the place is perfect. The forest is so deep you could pretty much do anything there, and there are barely any people there. They're pretty secure from getting caught there."

"And why would they do that there? I mean there are lots of strange places in space where _no one_ goes. To use a national park, I mean isn't that quite stupid?"

"I know what I saw doc. And as soon as I'm better, I'm going back there and I will prove I'm right."

Justin shrugged, while he updated the patient's file.

"Well, young man, that won't be today anyway. You're quite beat up, your leg is broken and your arm and you've cracked a few ribs that might pierce your lung if you move too much. The only thing that seems to function properly is your mouth.

Nonetheless, I guess you'd better stay here for at the night. And then you'll get a relative to pick you up. It might take you some time until you see yourself strolling in the forest."

It must have been at least five or six excruciating hours of mending broken bones and ordaining cough drops until Justin finally could go home. The government might be cutting down expenses, but at least now he could look forward to a full day off. And he knew exactly how he would spend it – in bed.

His joints ached, and there were no words to describe how tired he was. When he entered his apartment he walked straight for the fridge to get some leftovers and then collapsed on the couch, gently massaging his temples with one hand while shoving noodles in his mouth with the other.

Justin loved his work at the clinic, but some days just never seemed to end. This had been such a day where he had desperately waited for something exiting to happen. Then again there had been quite a few nutcases. Actually, three of his patients today had told him they had suffered injuries from trees crashing in the forest. There hadn't been a thunderstorm in quite a while. Maybe it had been a small piece of an asteroid, but then again the authorities would have noticed and it'd be all over the news. The forest, which had been cultivated as an environmental project since the late 21st century had become enormous, with huge, thick firs and dark undergrowth, and there were urban legends about horrendous things occurring in its centre.

Justin would never admit it, but he felt a bit queasy about the place, too.

Eventually he fell asleep over it.

As midday approached the next day, and Justin was preparing breakfast for himself he still couldn't ignore his curiosity about what had happened in the forest. He assumed it was some kind of natural occurrence, but tales of flying branches, monsters and secret inventions, made him want to see what it really was. It wasn't even on the news.

Eventually, he found himself packing a bag with some food and a few things he believed he needed for a hike and he left home, recalling his patients' words as to where they had encountered whatever he had encountered.

It wasn't easy to walk in these parts of the woods, as it was largely left to nature and thick brushwood, thorny bushes and nettles made strolling impossible. Eventually he however picked up traces of a route that had been walked before and Justin tried his best to recall the scouting skills from his childhood. Still he must have been walking for hours and sweat and dirt was clinging on him.

_  
Not the way you had imagined your day off, heh? Jesus, Justin, this must have been your most stupid idea so far, and believe me you've had many._

Suddenly, as he turned, he recognised light force its way in between the fir branches. He instinctively moved towards the light. Tired of being semi-lost in the woods, the felt that a small break in the sun would give him the strength to commence his way back. He walked up to the clearing, cumbrously making his way through the brushes and stumbled into the clearing as he suddenly saw it.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Well that's it for now. I've finished chapter 4, which is a bit longer and has a bit more plot (although the real story starts first after that in a way) but need to go over it once more before I post it, but it should be up fairly soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

2244

It was a Tuesday today.

She knew that and that was good. It was good to keep track of the days. It meant she cared about it.

She dug herself deeper into the thick pillows; a glance out of the windows told her that it must be past midday. It didn't matter. She was alone in the house, the others had left for school and work, she was happy they were gone. Then she could stay here in bed all day, sleeping away numbness.

A doze had finally attempted to claim her again as a persistent buzz kept it from taking her. With a groan she opened her eyes.

"Yes?" she growled barely audible.

"Incoming call." The overly friendly computer told her.

She sat up on the bed, and attempted to gather herself. She knew it was her husband, it was always him, for the umpteenth time, 'just calling to see how she was doing'. He loved her and he worried about her, she understood that. She just hated that he worried about her incessantly

She wanted to sleep.

But she knew he mustn't see her like that so she quickly tidied her hair and attempted to flatten the worst creases on her blouse with a few quick strokes.

"On screen."

She donned a happy face but her smile faltered, startled that it wasn't who she'd expected.

"Justin?" She recovered quickly and for the first time today a genuine beam crossed her face as she recognised her old friend.

"Justin – that's a surprise!"

Justin smiled back at her.

"Hello, Sophie. It's good to see you! Sorry I haven't called in ages. But you know – the hospital and everything…" Justin shrugged as if it explained all. "How have you been? How's the family?"

"I'm fine – they're fine." She eyed him amusedly. "Justin, that's a lot of small talk for you. You must want something really bad."

He squirmed in his chair a little flustered at being forced to bring up the real issue so soon, but then again, he was also relieved, she sounded almost like the friend he once had known.

Suddenly he wondered if his impulse to call her had really been a wise decision. She had never told anyone why she had gone on sick leave but everybody knew anyway. She looked fragile and ghostly and even though he'd known her for over twenty years, he wasn't sure he would have recognised her, if he'd seen her on the street. Maybe it wasn't right to ask something like this from her, but then again, there was no one else for him to ask.

"You're right. I do need your help. I need your professional input on something. I-I can't tell you about it here over the com, but maybe you could come over for some coffee?"

She sighed. "Justin, I don't work anymore."

"Yeah, I know, Sophie, but I desperately need someone with psychology skills here and frankly you're the only one I trust enough to do this," he pleaded.

"I can give you the name of some great psychologists, good colleagues, that are trustworthy and can help you with any-"

"It's not for me. It's … for a friend. It's for a friend I'm trying to reach and I can't."

"I can't…"

"Please, Sophie, I really, really need your help right now. My old friend's help. I wouldn't be asking you for nothing. Please come over. I'm at home all day."

She jumped as she suddenly heard the front door slam downstairs.

"Justin, I'll have to go. I'll think about it. I'll come back to you, is that ok?"

"Please don't wait too long," he said trying to sound insistent and not desperate.

Sophie exited the com-terminal and sighed. He had seemed very distressed. Well, distressed enough to call someone he hadn't seen in years.

_But I can't. I'm not the one he needs, not anymore._

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it must be one of the children coming home early. It was her son, and he banged the door to his room, excluding the whole world in a way only a teenager could. She was relieved she didn't have to talk to him and returned to bed.

As soon as she had closed her eyes her mind travelled back to the strange conversation with her old friend.

Most days, she refused to keep a train of thoughts for long, it didn't matter anyway, it was like water on nylon, but his anxious appearance persistently hooked itself on her consciousness. All of a sudden she surprised herself by getting up again, taking her keycard and leaving the house without a word or second thought.

Sophie was surprised she remembered the way to Justin's apartment. It had been years since she had visited him last. She took the public transporter to the centre of the city, although she hated the centre, too many people, and a few minutes later she rang the buzzer on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked suspiciously, peeking out through the spy.

"It's me."

The door opened, and she entered. Justin let her walk past him, through to the living room, eying her for a moment, as if deciding whether letting her in really had been a good idea.

"So, I'm here," she stated simply but with a soft note.

"Good. Thank you."

She saw his tense, nervous expression and suddenly she started feeling a little anxious herself.

"You needed help?" she encouraged him and herself, deciding attack was best defence.

"Yes." He sighed. "I need help. I _definitely_ need help. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffe? Water? Wine?"

"No, I'm fine. What's wrong, Justin?"

"Maybe something to eat?"

"Justin."

He sighed.

"I- I don't know where to start. Well, ok. So… I went to the forest yesterday, you know, that, whatsitcalled, just north of here. A patient had tipped me off, it's a long and very strange story but I…I found something." He looked at his hands, fiddling furiously with a piece of scrap paper that he'd found on the coffee table.

"In the forest? Like a treasure? Or more like a body?" She asked, almost a little amused.

"Like a person."

She looked at him incomprehensively and he stood up.

"Come. I'll show you."

She warily rose from his couch, looking at him a little mystified and followed him towards the bedroom. He opened the door soundlessly and she curiously peeked inside. In the dimly lit room she saw a man sleeping on a pile of cushions on the bed. At first she found nothing spectacular about him. Nonetheless, silently, she moved closer and as she stood right in front of him, he suddenly started to stir. There was something odd with this man. Ignoring his movement, she bent forward, examining him closely from above. Now she saw it. He was bald, save for a beard, even without eyebrows, and what she had thought to be a retracting hairline turned out to be an ornate head bone. Below she noted a pair of miniscule ears. She had never seen anything like it in her life.

With a start the man's eyes snapped open, and startled, Sophie jumped back. In the fragment of a second he was standing up, facing her in a defensive position, fixing his intent gaze on her.

Suddenly she was hit with the reality of the situation – the man standing opposite to her, looking alarmed, was not Human or Centauri or Narn or like any other type of creature she had ever encountered and a surge of anger crossed her when she considered what her old friend had done.

Somehow, Justin had found something new, something strange and had just like that brought him to his bedroom and put him to rest. Now that being stood in front of her, obviously awake, probably dangerous and definitely terrified. And she had absolutely no clue what to do next.

* * *

I just checked my stats and to my suprise I saw that so many people have taken the time to click on this story (well, don't know if anybody read it), which is fun. I'd very much appreciate any feedback, even if it is just a word or two, as one reason I'm posting this is to improve my writing (the other one being, that I want people to have as much (or at least some of the) joy as I've had over the years reading fanfics by others, so I guess finding out if you like it, hate it or just don't care, would be great in that respect, too). Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it and that you'll like this chapter and chapter 5 which I hope will be up soon! 


End file.
